Destiny Entwined
by Sashenka
Summary: Kyoko Utetsi is a wanderer, a member of the secretive gypsy travellers who are shrouded in mystery. Shunned by society, cast out by her own people, she soon comes to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. With so many secrets hiding in her heart, and desire that she dare not think of. The only one who can save her from herself is Kakashi Hatake.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thunder wrapped the sky, it was violent symphony of lightning and blackened skies. The rain pelted down onto the forest, lashing out against the catastrophic wind that was pelting against the high walls of the quiet village. Everything had settled into a darkened gloom that was both eerie and somehow beautiful and wondrous.

The trees sent their scattered applause over the scene as the storm grew in tempo, anger, volume, size and magnificence. Squirrels rushed through the rain to hide in their trees, rabbits shot through the grass into their burrows. The birds took flight and set of screeching towards the distant blue sky to the north. Everything was in chaos! Even the grass seemed to wilt over itself to try and hide from the storm.

But there was one person who was still.

Kyoko looked up through her blood red bangs and peered up at the thundery sky. Smiling slightly she leant her head back against the tree and simply waited for it to be over. Soggy bandages and empty wrappers were strewn carelessly at her feet. Even as she stared into the thundery depths of heaven she finished tying the bandage around her ankle. Once finished with that tasked she rummaged into her bag and pulled out a shiny apple.

A twinge of guilt shot through her as she bit into it. Not too long ago she had entered that village beyond the tree line, well she had snuck into there. It had been too hard to resist testing her age long skills of pick-pocketing and theft. Kyoko had been on her own for years now, she had to find her own way in the world.

Shrugging she tried to push the horrible feeling away. It wasn't really nice to steal from a village that had obviously just been under attack, the buildings were mostly destroyed and for some reason everyone had worn black last week. Well even she knew some ninjas had been killed, but everyone in the village had worn black last week…maybe someone important had died.

Whatever, like it actually mattered! As soon as her latest injuried healed then she would be off again. Checking herself over she smiled, it wouldn't be too long, a sprained ankle and bruises to numerous to count.

Sighing she rested her head against the tree again. Why was it she was always getting into fights? This morning some guys had jumped her out of no-where and tried to take what little possessions she owned. It was safe to say they didn't get very far in mugging her. Kyoko smirked at that, however she sobered instantly.

Why was it that what others thought was a gift, the person who wielded it always saw it as a curse? That's what her powers were, a curse. Nothing else could have brought about so much death and destruction around her. She was a good person, she really was! So why was it that everyone who got close to her always left again in some way or another.

Kyoko thought longingly of her most recent friend, Caitlynn. It had not been too long ago that Kyoko herself had buried her, using only her hands to dig up the earth. Shaking her head again she buried her face into her hands. Never again was she going to let herself get that close to someone. It was just too risky!

Something snapped ahead of her, it sounded like a branch…instantly she was alert! Crouching on her feet she whipped out one of the knifes she had stolen from the village ahead of her.

 _Pfft_ she thought savagely _They don't know what it means to have a true village,_ _a true bond with their kinsman._

It felt slightly strange to her that everyone in that village had been so happy. Kyoko had grown up in one of the wandering tribes, she was a gypsy through and through or at leas she had been…When she was little she used to love packing up the home tent and wandering on to their next encampment. Trouble was no-one ever really liked her people.

Sure there had been some really nasty people who had given Gypsies a bad name but should they all be punished for it? Those men who had attacked her earlier had only done so because they had seen the twiling ivy tattoo on her arm. They knew instantly that she was a gypsy and she had paid the price for it.

"Who is that!" Kyoko yelled, angry now from her trail of thought.

"I could ask you the same question"

Kyokos head whipped around, a young boy was stood behind her, his raven hair slightly spiked but yet still managed to fall into his eyes. One of his hands was stuck in his pocket while the other held a Kunai. A shiny leaf headband shined in the lightning.

"Oh…" Kyoko blinked, her eyes focused on his headband. "So that village is Konoha"

"Yo lady!"

Kyoko span around again. "What?"

"Whats with stealing our stuff huh?" the boy yelled.

"Sorrry" she straightened, her voice not sounding apologetic at all. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy said proudly.

"Naruto!" the one behind her hissed. "Don't tell her your name, she could be anyone!"

"Come on Sasuke she's just a tiny thing"

Sasuke slapped his forehead as Naruto also revealed his name. Kyoko paused again there was someone above her. Sensing the slight movement in the tree's she smiled to herself. Really, did they think she was that stupid? Did they really think she was that much of a child that she wouldn't notice the other one closing in on her?

"You can come down" she said calmly.

Sasuke glared at her as Sakura jumped agiley down from the boughs of the tree. The bright pink haired girl gave Kyoko one levelled look before she relaxed.

"And who might you be?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm Sakura. You may as well know seen as Naruto the idiot gave everything away"

"Hey!"

"Look I'm sorry for stealin' but I sort of needed to"

"Its not our problem" Sasuke continued to glare.

Naruto stepped forward. "Sorry about this but we sort of…need to…take-you-in-for-questioning"

Kyoko glared at him, briefly she wondered about making a run for it, but these were ninja, despite adolescent ones, she knew she would easily be caught. Besides, the throbbing in her twisted ankle was warning her. Sighing she swung her bag over her shoulder and nodded slightly at all three of them.

Naruto smiled brightly and led the way. Glancing at all three of them she wondered if fate had thrown them together. Haddnt she just been swearing to herself to never let herself get close to anyone again? Yet here were three ninjas only a few years younger than herself demanding to take her to Konoha.

The gods were playing a cruel game with her, she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 1

\- One -

Kakashi walked slowly through the village, with more than just Icha Icha on his mind. Everyone was wandering around calmly, as though nothing at all had happened. A few months ago, The Third still ruled over them, Orochimaru was no where to be seen, and they had been blissfully unaware of his attack. Now, the village was less than half its strength. Everyone had worked together and were still working together to rebuild the walls and the business's. Tsunade was working harder than anyone else to establish her position and her authority. Which most had taken without question, however, there were some who challenged her position. Being the first female Hokage was not as easy as it sounded.

On top of this a powerful figure had been prowling around the village stealing food and medicines. Kakashi had seen the figure himself; he had sensed the power within them. But whoever they were then they were exceptionally powerful, almost as powerful as him. Tsunade had actually considered sending the ANBU after it, but they were busy themselves. With the village in such a weakened state it would be easy for one of the other hidden villages to attack. The ANBU operatives were doing all they could to stop this happening. So, instead Tsunade has sent team 7.

Kakashi couldn't do it himself because he had decided to take a stronger hand in Sasuke and Sakura's training. Naruto was growing rapidly under Jiriya's influence and it was beginning to seriously annoy the small Uchiha boy. Kakashi could see it in Sasuke's eyes and he knew that something had to be done before the Uchiha decided to take matters into his own hands. This was why Kakashi had asked Tsunade to send the three genin.

Looking up into the sky he was thankful that the thunder and the rain had finally stopped. BRight sunlight was now piercing through the black clouds. The wind was blowing the last remanants of the atrocious weather away.

"Naruto!"  
"What? I just want to know!"

"Don't pester her with questions!

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. So they had already found the intruder. They walked through the gates in a haphazard formation. ' _That's careless'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Sasuke was walking in front, in control and emotionless as always; three figures were walking behind him. He recognised Naruto and Sakura instantly; their hair colour was too vivid to miss them. But who was the girl? Surely that couldn't be the intruder! She was barely taller than Sasuke, the tallest in the group.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura grinned running towards him. Sasuke sighed in annoyance behind her. Didn't she know the words, protective formation?

"Sasuke, did you find the intruder?" Kakashi asked ignoring Sakura for the moment.

Sasuke nodded and stepped to the side. The red headed girl stepped forward and grinned at him. Kakashi stared at her for a few moments. The teenager had long dark red hair, the colour of vintage wine, an impossible red that shone with a slight sheen. Her vivid green eyes were sparkling with amusement and she was wearing clothing he had never seen before. A dark green button up shirt clung to her slender frame and complimented the three quarter black skirt she was wearing. Small leather sandals adorned her feet where bangles jangled at her ankles. More bangles glinted at her wrists and around her waist was a sparkling light green belt that looked as though it had been made from some sort of scarf. Small bells and intricta epatterns had been sewn into the material Up her right forearm was a vivid tattoo in hues of green and brown, depicting trailing ivy that wound its way around her arm. She couldn't be older than fifteen.

"We found who you told us to look for Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grinned

"And your name is?" Kakashi asked her.

"Kyoko" she answered immediately, flashing a peace sign. Naruto dropped to the floor in shock and Sasuke glared at her through narrowed eyes. Kakashi showed no emotion as she stepped a little closer to him.

Sasuke was obviously fuming. Kakashi guessed correctly that she had refused to give her name to the team; Sasuke had probably had to be nice to her. Kakashi chuckled inwardly, Sasuke…nice! It was rather an amusing picture.

"Why can you tell him and not us?" Naruto yelled, shattering the peace and quiet that had descended upon them.

"Because he is Kakashi Hatake" Kyoko shrugged.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, Kakashi Hatake is a great ninja. Even my tribe-" she stopped suddenly. "Everyone knows who he is"

"What do you mean tribe?" Sasuke asked. "Tell us! Or I swear you'll regret it"

"Huh? Sorry I was daydreamin' what was that?" she asked politely. Kakashi could see the grin behind her eyes, she had heard him perfectly.

"Why you!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi barked. "Calm down, Tsunade has requested to see her. Your mission has been completed" he nodded to them all before gently steering her away from them.

Kyoko looked back at the three of them. Sakura was waving at her merrily. Naruto was pouting and Sasuke wasn't even looking at her. Kyoko smiled and waved at all three of them before tuning and following Kakashi. If what she had heard was true, then Kakashi was smarter than she would expect. After all, the white fang was somewhat of a hero in her tribe. Kakashi was his son, and as the White Fang's son he deserved her respect. Wrinkling her nose she threw that thought aside, respect was for those who showed they deserved it. Kakashi was sly and she would have to be careful around him, as well as around this Tsunade.

Memories surfaced, unbidden. The enermous campfire of her home camp was in front of her, smoke twirling up into the sky. In front of the flames her mother crouched down over a silver haired man. Kyoko couldn't remember how old she was, but she could only have been very little. The man had been Sakumo Hatake, he'd ruffled her hair and said he had a son just a little older than her.

Shaking her head she chased the memory away. Kakshi Hatake walked calmly in front of her. It was strange to think that he was the same man that Sakumo had spoken of. No-one was allowed within the boundries of their camp, but Sakumo had been hurt and her mother haddn't been able to leave him to die. After tending to his wounds she said a fond farewell. It had only been a few weeks after that they found out he was dead.

Everything whizzed around in her head and shiver of pain ran down her arm and she gasped. Clutching the bleeding wound with one hand she winced and stopped for a moment. Kakashi looked at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. It was obvious she was already nervous, he didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable with his questions.

Sighing she ran to catch up with Kakashi's casual pace. Looking around her she saw people staring at her and whispering behind there hands. So it had started, she had been recognised for what she was already.

' _Well-_ ' she thought ruefully ' _I have got my tribe symbol on my arm'._ Walking through the village she could see how peaceful it was. Suddenly she was thinking of her own village, with a surge of longing that she hadn't felt in years.

Kyoko smiled to herself and put her hands inside her pockets. Kakashi noted her way of walking, she was slouching slightly as though she was being defensive. That was expected to some degree…but did he detect shame in her stance as well? As he looked forward he heard a soft sound from beside him.

She was humming?

Kyoko didn't even notice she was doing it until she caught Kakashi's quizzical gaze. Then she realised and turned her face away to hide her soft blush. Thinking about it, she had been humming that song ever since she dreamt it. Was it even possible to dream songs like that? She frowned slightly and shook her head. Something was bothering her about that, maybe she had heard it when she was younger.

Before she could register what was happening Kakashi was guiding her up some steps and through a doorway indoors. The cool hit her like a gust of wind and she shivered slightly. Outside, the sky had suddenly darkened and a trickle of rain was pouring down onto the scene. Kyoko walked down the corridor feeling very much out of place. It was like walking into a church or something, she felt strangely out of place and for some reason very small. Kakashi stopped and knocked on a door.

"Enter" called a female voice.

Kakashi swung open the doors and Kyoko stepped inside. Behind the desk sat a woman who looked to be in her twenties. Her blonde hair was pulled back and her enormous chest was enhanced as she crossed her arms and looked at Kyoko critically. Blushing once more she looked at the floor.

Gulping Kyoko stepped forward and the doors closed behind her with a loud snap. Confused she span around suddenly suspicious and found Kakashi positioned in a defensive stance, similar to what Sasuke and the others had been in earlier.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A precaution" Tsunade smiled at her. "Surely you can't hate us for doing that"

"I suppose not" she shrugged. "But one move…"

"Yes yes. We know how powerful you are. That's why you're here" Tsunade said tiredly.

Kyoko noticed the dark rings under her eyes. For the first time she realised the woman was a lot older than she actually appeared. Those eyes, they were older than the face surrounding them. They held a worldy look, the kind of look she'd seen on people who had already seen terrible things happen and knew there was more yet to come.

"Why have you been sneaking around and stealing our supplies? It is my duty to inform you that here stealing is a crime. Stealing must be looked upon most severely. We have recently been under attack and need all the supplies and help we can get"

"Orochimaru?" Kyoko asked her face now set into a serious expression.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked.

"A guess" she shrugged. "Orochimaru is one of most powerful ninja's. Even I know of him, and I 'eard his name mentioned by many 'ere. It's safe to guess that all this rubble was cause by him. Remainin' in shadows can let yer gain surprisin' insights"

"And why exactly have you been hiding in the shadows?" Tsunade asked.

"Why do yer wanna know?" Kyoko countered.

"If you are a spy for Orochimaru then we will-"

"I'm not a spy, nor 'ave I ever been. I would only go near Orochimaru if I could get close enough to kill him!"

Kyoko's voice rose with anger and her fists clenched at her sides, a sharp pain jutted into her hands and blood dripped onto the floor. Gritting her teeth against the anger that was welling up inside of her she looked up once more as Tsunade.

How dare this woman suggest that she would work for a murdered like Orochimaru. Feeling her temper rising she tried to remain calm. One wrong move and she would be in some serious trouble. This was not how this meeting was supposed to go.

"I would never _ever_ join forces with that murderer, and I will kill _anyone_ who suggests that I 'ave. Orochimaru is nothin' but a cold hearted monster, and those followin' him are exactly same"

"I am not suggesting that you are" Tsunade said calmly. "I am merely pointing out that if you were, or if you were a spy for anyone else then I would be forced to imprison you"

"Well I aint!" Kyoko barked. "I will pay for everything I stole"

"How?" Kakashi asked from behind her.

"I…I don't know" Kyoko answered.

"And who are you?" Kakashi asked politely.

"My name's Kyoko I already told yer that!" she said angrily spinning around. "Why the hell are yer askin' me this anyway! I've already told yer I'll pay for stolen goods. I'm sorry but I needed to eat!"

"A name does not satisfy our enquiries" Tsunade said. "I'm afraid my healing side is coming out. I simply wish to know where you sustained those injuries"

"In a fall" Kyoko said simple

"What did you fall off? A roof?" Tsunade scoffed.

"Yes" she lied

"Sure you did. Kakashi, would you mind waiting outside?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi nodded and Kyoko heard the click of the door behind her as he left. "You're not from any village are you" Tsunade said clearly. "You never have been"

"I don't know what yer talking about" Kyoko frowned crossing her arms stubbornly. "Is the interrogation done now?"

"I'm not stupid, or blind. The tattoo on your arm is similar to one that I've seen before, apart from in that instance the woman I met had a wolf across her shoulder"

"The Oakami family" Kyoko said despite herself. "I had no idea they were still in order"

"Yes, well I borrowed some money from them a while back" Tsunade grinned. "But they were paid back so don't worry. You see, the Oakami family was a traveling band of people. Gypsies some would say, they told me something very interesting that day…they told me that they had no Hokage or leader, they were simply governed by the oldest and wisest man in their tribe -"

Tsunade looked at Kyoko as she said this, the young girl was listening intently. Kyoko gulped back the lump that was forming in her throat. The wanderers never usually came near Konoha, so how did Tsunade know about them? Where had she met the Oakami family? Steeling herself she waited for the flow of insults and to be forcibly removed from the village.

"Unlike the citizens in the villages and cities they don't belong anywhere, they are shunned by society and their children are not allowed to become ninja"

"It is unfair!" Kyoko burst out stepping forward in her anger. "We suffer just because of a few stupid kids who made a mistake a long time ago. Why cant we join society?"

"it is a very old tradition" Tsunade said quietly. "that does not change the unjustness of it" she shrugged and smiled again. "What I want to know from you is which tribe you are from"

Kyoko sighed and sat down on the floor with her legs tucked neatly underneath her. She had known all along that she could not keep her secret; she could not hide her family traits from these people for very long. Certainly not forever. Looking down at her palm she took in the crescent shaped cuts that her nails had made into her worn skin and made a mental note to cut her nails

"My name is Kyoko Uneri Tsuta, of the Hayashi clan" she said raising her head in proud defiance. "The forest clan is run by Fujita Uneri Tsuta who is my grandfather, my father Ryuichi, Uneri Tsuta is the head of defence and my mother is the head of healing. Saika Sakura Tsuta."

"The Forest tribe? But I had heard they were assassinated" Tsunade said with a clear frown on her face. "all of them were killed"

"Yer information is not wrong" Kyoko said softly. "My entire family, my entire tribe was killed, by a powerful ninja. I'm the only survivor"

Silence fell between them, and the rain banged heavily on the window and walls, setting up and quiet rhythm of anguished music that befitted the revelation. Tsunade studied the girl carefully. It was obvious that this girl was a gypsy, from her apparel and her appearance. But why had she come here? What did she want?

Kyoko shuffled a little as Tsunade appraised her crtically. Feeling as though she needed to apologise for something she grit her teeth, determined to wait the other woman out. There was nothing wrong with how she had lived, just because she had been cast out from her own people did not mean she was ashamed of where she had come from.

"how old are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Seventeen" Kyoko replied. "I was ten when the massacre happened"

"What have you been doing for the past seven years?"

"I have wandered from place to place, wherever wind takes me really. I 'ave not abandoned my beliefs" Kyoko shrugged. "Its not been dangerous, any dangers soon passed. I have some skill with jutsu's and blades. I am also a capable healer"

"oh really?" the Hokage asked interested.

"does that bother yer?" Kyoko asked bluntly.

"Not really" Tsunade shook her head.

Settling back into her seat she observed Kyoko for a long while. There was no doubt about it, she was a gypsy. By all accounts she was a piece of filth that needed to be thrown out. Sighing she rubbed her head as she thought. The few gypsies she had met on her travels were all nice people who had helped her out on numerous occasions. Although the wanderers were not spoken of in public, they were always there.

Looking at Kyoko critically she bit her lip. From the information the Oakami family had given her, they thought the murderer was one of their own. One who knew the Forest Tribes habits and resting places. But it wasn't this girl, she knew a murderer when she saw one. A liar, yes, but a murderer Kyoko was not.

"Kakashi, will you come back in here?" she called.

Again there was the click of the door as Kakashi entered. This time Kyoko turned around to greet him, standing up as she did so. Kakashi nodded to her in acknowledgement but his eyes never left the words on his book. Kyoko looked at the book in his hands, reading the words 'Icha, Icha' before she turned away. From the picture on the front she guessed it was some sort of light romance novel. She didn't think Kakashi would read a romance novel.

"Kakashi, we have a new citizen to Konoha"

"Eh!" Kyoko asked loudly. "What do yer mean?"

"Well you cant live outside in the forest on your own. Its not good for you"

"but-"

"Kakashii, until we can find her someplace to live. Is it possible for her to stay in your spare room?"

"I suppose" Kakashi muttered not really listening. "It could cause certain problems however"

"How?" Tsunade asked.

"Well when the other ninja's, especially Naruto and Jiriya, find out I have a young girl living in my apartment. I don't think they'll be happy"

"Maybe not, but its only for a short while. The village is damaged, many building have been destroyed and are being rebuilt, once things are settled then we can move her to somewhere secure"

"What about Sakura? Doesn't her family have a spare room" Kakashi asked.

"Not that I am aware of" Tsunade sighed. "But it will be worth asking. Well at least take her for tonight"

"very well" Kakashi backed down and gave a small nod.

"Excuse me!" Kyoko yelled standing up. "I'm quite capable of living on my own; I've done so for the past seven years! Kakashi doesn't want me there, so please let me stay outside the village walls. With my background, no one will want me 'ere anyway"

"Konoha is not like other villages Kyoko" Tsunade smiled. "It is for the best"

"Do I have a choice?" she grumbled.


End file.
